


Let It Snow!

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Art post, Christmas, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Merry Christmas, Snow, happy holidays, kirk/spock advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Kirk and Spock enjoy a snowy evening in NYC.Artwork created for K/S Advent 2016 on live journal.





	

Title: Let It Snow! 

Artist: tprillahfiction

Fandom: ST TOS

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Summary: Kirk and Spock enjoy a snowy evening in NYC. 

Medium: Watercolor on paper

Created for: K/S Advent 2016 on live journal.

 

 


End file.
